


Spidermoth Oneshots

by PistachioCuts



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts
Summary: Spidermoth oneshots!
Relationships: Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), SpiderMoth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	1. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happens to Angel while offering his services and an unlikely Frenemy is there to comfort him and surprisingly relate to his issue.  
> (WARNING: Many mentions of rape)

Angel Dust quietly sat at the end of his bed, petting his pet pig, Fat Nuggets.

He sighed, how could this type of shit happen to him? How could he be so weak? How could he be so stupid.

The spider demon bit back tears as the fresh memories came flooding back. Him getting tied down while a group of demons had their way with him, ignoring his screams of pain and begs to stop.

No one would have ever suspected something like this to happen to the famous porn star, but the bruises all over his body and the word “Slut” clearly cut into his stomach and other words cut onto his body spoke otherwise.

Charlie and Vaggie had found him laying unconscious (and barely clothed) in front of the hotel, only a note being left behind. The demons “thanking” them for lending their “pet”.

They quickly got him inside and patched him up, once he woke up they kept asking question over question of what happened. Neither leaving him alone until he finally broke into tears and told everything.

Since then he’s been hiding in his room, only wanting his little pig for company. No one else.

A knock at his door caused the spider to growl a bit in frustration.

“What.” He grunted, clearly irritated. The door gently squeaked open as Vaggie poked her head in. Of course.

What was she going to do now? Get mad at him for some shit? Say it was his fault this happened for being careless?

“Angel..?” The moth asked quietly, her tone sounding surprisingly gentle.

“Tha fuck you want?” He mumbled, barely turning to look her in the eye.

“I just came to check up on you,“ Vaggie mumbled as she stepped in, closing the door.

“Lemme guess, Charlie sent ya?”

Vaggie gave the spider demon a sad gaze, his pain was pain she remembered all too much.

“No. Charlie is busy discussing the hotel with Alastor,” the moth shook her head, stepping closer to the spider. “Mind if I take a seat?” She asked, pointing to the spot on the bed next to him.

Angel grunted and shifted aside, letting her but not lifting his gaze from the ground, his pig still cuddled in his arms. Vaggie sat down next to him quietly.

The moth and spider may not get along but Vaggie couldn’t bear but hurt for him. She knew the pain he was in as she had gone through the same years before she was in hell, but he didn’t know that. No one but Charlie knew.

It was surprising to her how much she just wanted to hug the spider.

The two sat in tense silence until Angel spoke up.

“Why are you even here?” He asked bitterly, “don’t you hate me? Why do you care?”

Vaggie tensed at his words, unsure of how to say it.

“...I’m just worried..” She muttered, knowing worry wasn’t the only thing she felt.

“But why?” 

Vaggie took in a deep breathe as she turned her gaze to the tall spider next to her, seeing the tiny pricks of tears at the ends of his eyes.

“B-Because I know how it feels..to feel so vulnerable and weak. To feel like you have no control anymore,”

“No ya don’t. You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“But I do! Angel, you have no idea how much I understand!”

The two went silent again, Vaggie desperate to reach out to him and Angel desperate to reach away. They stayed silent for a long time.

“Something similar happened to me when I was younger,” Vaggie mumbled. Angel tensed as his eyes widened and he looked at her for the first time since she walked in.

“What?”

“The same thing happened to me. When I was younger. My parents went on vacation for a week and left me with my uncle, and...let’s just say it was horrible.”

Angel stared at the moth in shock for awhile, unsure of what to say.

“So....please believe me when I say I understand,” the moth mumbled, gently taking her smaller hand in Angel’s, squeezing it lightly.

The spider didn’t protest or pull away, just stare while his eyes filled with tears and his body began to shake lightly.

Vaggie took notice and slightly opened her arms to him, allowing him to clutch onto her and sob into her shoulder.

Vaggie may not get along with the spider but this was something she’d never wish upon him, she’d never wish it upon anyone.

Seeing him hurt this way brought back her own pain, she just embraced the spider as he cried as much pain out as he could. Finally having someone to hold onto.

Finally not being alone.


	2. Persistent spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie has to get up in the morning, but a certain spider wants her to stay and cuddle.

Vaggie groaned as her alarm began to go off and reached for her phone, shutting it off. She yawned and stretched, sitting up and noticing the tall spider sleeping beside her.

A small smile crept across her face as she reached down to place a kiss on his forehead.

She tried her best to get out of bed without waking Angel Dust, but the moment she began to get out she felt her arm be grabbed and her being pulled back in.

Her face being buried in Angel’s chest fluff as she took notice of his sleepy smirk.

“Where ya think you’re going, Toots?” He asked, his voice still sounding tired as he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her tighter.

“Angel, I’m busy today. I can’t stay,” the moth said, managing to slip out of his grip. The spider turned on his stomach and groaned sadly, reaching an arm towards her.

“Don’t go, Vags,” Angel whined tiredly, the moth just rolled her eyes. He did this often anyway.

“I have to, Angel. You know that. I have a lot of stuff to do today,” Vaggie sighed, watching as Angel wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his face into her shirt.

She struggled but managed to get the spider’s arms off, taking one of his hands in her’s and placing a peck on his lips. 

“I’m sorry, but you know we can cuddle later,” she stated, earning another sad groan from him.

Angel was always needy for attention but by now he would’ve given up and let her go, but he seemed persistent today.

“Can’t you stay for like, another hour or something? You’re always so busy.”

Vaggie sat and thought for a minute. He was right, she had been busier then normal lately, the hotel was busier then it had ever been.

But she couldn’t just leave Charlie and Alastor to manage all alone, right? 

But before she could finish her thoughts she noticed Angel’s hands crawling under her shirt and wrapping around her again as he laid his face against her stomach.

“What’re you doing now?”

“You’re warm,” he mumbled, Vaggie sighed and thought again. Charlie and Alastor could probably manage alone for another hour or so, right? They’d probably be fine. Couldn’t hurt.

“Fine, Angel. I’ll stay for a little longer-!” Her sentence was cut short by the spider pulling her back down onto the bed with him, happily burying his face into her neck.

Vaggie couldn’t help but smile, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. 

“You fucking, bastard” She chuckled, running her hand through his soft hair. 

“Love ya too, Babe” he smirked tiredly, peacefully drifting off again.


	3. Ya like jazz?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sorry for that reference. Fight me.

Vaggie stepped into her and Angel’s room in the Happy Hotel. And it was quiet, surprisingly quiet.

Besides the noticeable jazz playing from a nearby radio on the night stand.

“Angel?” The moth called out, tilting her head in confusion. The spider was nowhere in sight.

This was strange. Normally Angel would be eagerly waiting for her. Vaggie sighed and closed the door, he was probably off doing something stupid or something.

Just as she finished that thought she found herself being sweeped off her feet by a certain fluffy spider.

“Heya, Toots,” he smirked at her, holding her bridal style and planting a kiss on her lips. Earning a small chuckle from the moth.

“Hey,” she responded, placing her hand on his cheek and bringing him into a longer kiss.

After a couple seconds Angel pulled away and smirked at her, walking over to the radio and using one of his free hands to turn the music up.

He gently placed her back on her feet, keeping her hand in his and one of his hands on her hip.

“Wanna dance?” He asked. Vaggie gave a smile and laugh in response.

“Since when were you into this kind of shit?” She asked, a smile on her face as the two began dancing to the rhythm.

“Come on, Baby, you know me. Sex ain’t the only thing I’m into,” he stated, rolling his eyes with a large smile on his face.

Vaggie couldn’t help but turn away, trying to hide the smile on her face and blush blooming on her cheeks. When she first began to go out with Angel she never expected him to be this romantic.

Yeah, he was still annoying but this was different. He wasn’t being annoying just to be annoying. This type was fun and loving, and she enjoyed the affection.

Angel placed one of his hands on her chin, guiding her to look up at him. He laughed a bit at her cheeks quickly reddening even more, earning a light punch on the shoulder as she buried her face in his chest in embarrassment.

Angel knew she hated whenever he got her to all flustered, but he genuinely found it adorable.

He picked her up again and sat down on the bed, kissing her cheek and stroking her hair.

“Love ya,” he smiled, his normal annoying smirk but more loving in a way. Vaggie couldn’t help but smile wider.

“Love you too.”


	4. UPDATE (not a one shot)

Uhhhhh  
So I’m running out of ideas already so if anyone has any ideas on some cute oneshots of these two that you’d like to see let me know! (NSFW is allowed, just not too graphic cause I struggle on writing that)


End file.
